


Just A Few Nights, Okay?

by AngelofMuses



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Immaturity, Sharing a Bed, Yugioh Gidt Mini-exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofMuses/pseuds/AngelofMuses
Summary: While the orphanage is running short on beds, Rin decides to give up hers. After all, she can just share with Yugo, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spesra_Estaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spesra_Estaga/gifts).



Rin rubbed the sleep out of her hers as she shambled down the hallway. It was dark, cold, and the sound of rodents gnawing at the rotting wood pervaded through the air. Home sweet home. She would’ve liked to say the orphanage had seen better days, but here in the Commons, there weren’t better days to look back to.

                Rin leaned against the wall as she entered the kitchen, still half-asleep. She was planning on just getting her glass of water then return to bed, but someone else was already occupying the kitchen. To her surprise, the orphanage matron, Martha, was sitting at the table under the flickering light of the old lamp. She was scribbling on paper furiously.

                “What are you doing up this late?” Rin asked, abandoning her search for a glass of water. The clock stopped working a long time ago, but the darkness told Rin is must be well after midnight.

                Martha jumped as she was broken from her concentration. “Sorry honey, we got some new kids and I’m having a tough time with all the arrangements…” Her black hair was graying at the roots from a mixture of stress and age, and the bags under her eyes were almost etched into her face from how little sleep she had gotten.

                “Oh no… what are we short on this time?” Rin pulled an old chair with chipped paint from the side of the table next to Martha, peering over the paper Martha had been furiously writing on. It was a work order, probably one of the most useless pieces of paper a Common could have. On it were requests for repairs that were barely legible, but that didn’t matter; no one was going to read a request from a Common.

                “Well, there’s nothing we’re long in, that’s for sure,” Martha chuckled weakly, pushing a frizzy dreadlock out of her face. “But the biggest concern right now is beds. Normally I’d roll out the matts and try to make do, but these are tops kids.”

                Rin winced. Whenever a Top abandoned their child, they were thrown to the Commons like all the other trash that ended up down there. Sometimes it would feel cathartic if it was an adult that had been demoted to the bottom level of society, but Rin held nothing but sympathy for the children. The younger they were, the harder it was for them to survive. They had never been taught how to beg, how to stretch out resources, or even how to survive without an adult. Rin had seen her fair share of kids break down, and she had comforted them more times than she could count.

                “So where are they now?” Rin questioned, placing a comforting hand on Martha’s shoulder.

                “They’re a brother and sister, Rua and Ruka. I let them take my bed tonight, but that isn’t going to last,” Martha sighed. 

                It was probably impulse, but Rin’s heart bled far too much for kids. “They can have my bed.”

                “Rin, honey-“ Martha began a tired protest, but Rin cut her off.

                “They need it more than I do. Look I’ll be fine, I can just…” Rin bit her nail while she wracked her brain for a solution. The minute something came to mind, she blurted, “Sleep with Yugo!”

                The realization of what she had said rose to her cheeks in a bright red blush. “I MEAN- SLEEP NEXT TO- NOT WITH, BUT-“ Martha’s laugh cut into Rin’s embarrassing attempt to correct herself, and the red flush in her cheeks darkened into scarlet.

                “I know what you meant Rin, you’re fine,” Martha let out another breathy chuckle, “Are you really sure about this? I don’t want to force you into anything hun. It’ll be a while before we can get you your own room again.”

                “Really, we’ve done it plenty of times before, right? It’s only been a few years.” Ok, so it was seven years, but that was hardly relevant to the discussion. “I’ll go ask Yugo tonight so you can get some rest, you need it Mom.” Rin hugged Martha tightly before getting up to go fill a glass with water.

                The door to Yugo’s room was so creaky that Rin had no idea how Yugo slept through the loud squeaking of the hinges. She didn’t bother softening her footsteps, she knew he would sleep through anything.

                “Yugo. Yuuugo.” Rin gently shook his shoulder, but Yugo only twitched a little to the soft motion. Rin didn’t know why she bothered even trying to go in softly, there was only one way she ever successfully woke him up.

                “GAH!” Yugo yelled as Rin yanked he sheets out from under him, pulling him off the bed and onto the hard floor. Rin put her hands on her hips; she smirking the slightest bit.

                “Come on sleepyhead, wake up.” She teased lightly. Yugo took her outstretched hand and pulled himself up, grumbling.

                “You don’t know the meaning of the word ‘gentle’, do ya?” He rubbed the part of his back the had connected with the floor.

                “Well you don’t exactly respond to soft and sweet.” Yugo opened his mouth to argue, but he couldn’t seem to find anything to refute with.

                “So what did you want?” Yugo asked. He was a bit bleary-eyed, although the shock of being woken up so rudely had him mostly lucid.

                “Um… well,” Here comes the awkward part. “I sort of need to crash with you for a little while…” Rin stuttered. She shouldn’t feel so embarrassed about asking this, but she still felt a blush grace her cheeks.

                “A place to crash? What happened to your room?” Yugo was confused, still having traces of a pout on his face from the rude awakening.

                “Well, some new kids came in and they don’t have anyone else to sleep. We’ve slept in the same bed before, right?” Even as she tried to justify it, Rin’s cheeks were beginning to have a hint of red grace them. Luckily, Yugo wouldn’t be able to see it in the dark room. She hoped.

                “Wait… you’re not saying… same bed…?” Yugo almost fell when he realized it. “UH, RIN? ARE YOU-” His heel dug into the iron bedpost and Yugo hissed in pain.

“Be quiet, kids are trying to sleep!” Rin yelled in a hushed voice.

                “Ok, but back to the point,” Yugo started, rubbing the back of his foot, “The whole sleeping together thing.”

                “Well it sounds awkward when you put it like that!” Rin huffed out. “It’s no different than when we were kids, honestly.”

                “I can think of two differences.” Why did he have to stare at her chest when he said that? Rin slapped him, that boy needed to think before he opened his mouth.

                “OW! What happened to not waking the kids?” Yugo rubbed the mark on his cheek. Rin crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Was he really that dense to make a comment like that? Wait- she almost forgot she was talking about Yugo here.

                “What happened to your manners? You pervert!” She accused while she pushed her index finger to his chest.

                “Hey, it’s not like I’m the one begging to sleep with you!” That was a mistake.

                “STOP SAYING THAT!” Rin almost screamed, before clasping a hand over her mouth, remembering the sleeping kids in the other rooms. She was seething. Yugo never made things easy, but how could such a simple request get THIS kind of response out of him?

                “Look, I’m sleeping here tonight. End of story.” Rin sighed, hoping he’d admit defeat.

                “But what about- Like what if we- Uhm…” Yugo’s face was flushed bright red as he stumbled over his words.

                “What?” Rin asked, annoyed. She just wanted to get in bed and sleep the embarrassment off, but Yugo seemed to want to do nothing but add to her frustration.

                “Like… what if we… did… the thing?” It was a terribly confusing and vague sentence, but at least he managed to get out an entire thought.

                “Did the thing? What on earth do you-“ Rin stopped talking mid-sentence as the realization hit her. Oh. OH. She buried her face in her hands.

                “We are NOT going to ‘do the thing.’ Now zip it before I slap you where it would hurt!” Rin massaged the temples on her forehead.

                ‘Se, there’s another reason I don’t want to sleep with- er- sleep next to you! What if you ‘accidentally’ kick me in your sleep? I don’t trust you!” Yugo spoke in a loud whisper.

                “I promise to leave you intact for the test drive tomorrow, stop being a stubborn idiot and just get into bed!” Rin was starting to regret giving up her room. Even though he was still grumbling about it under his breath, Yugo allowed Rin to climb onto his bed and roll against the other side against the wall. He hesitated before climbing in behind her, obviously trying to keep as far away from Rin as he could, which was hard in his twin bed.

                “You’re going to fall off.” Rin raised an eyebrow as Yugo tried to keep his distance while half his body awkwardly laid off the side of the bed.

                “Well- I- Shut up.” Yugo was still blushing hard, and he tried to scoot even further away from Rin. Unfortunately, he was already so far off the bed he began to roll off, and Rin grabbed him without thinking to keep him from falling off.

                “Yugo! Look, you’re going to have to touch me, deal with it!” She scolded in a harsh whisper as she pulled him up.

                “T-touch you?”

                “DAMMIT YUGO.” Rin felt a strong urge to slap him again, but she couldn’t get enough leverage laying on her side like this.

                “You’re the one who said it!”

                “And you’re the pervert who twisted it! Go to sleep!” The two got into a semi-comfortable position where Rin faced the wall, and Yugo faced the door. Rin could feel Yugo tense up the minute their backs touched, but she didn’t really know any other way they could do sleeping arrangements as they were.

                Rin brought her arms to her chest, closing her eyes. Once she was used to the presence of another body, it was actually very easy for her to drift off to sleep…

                It seemed like she was only asleep for an instant before she felt a pressure over her abdomen. She was prepared to yell, and possibly curse out Yugo; but from the way she could hear his soft snores, she could tell he was asleep. Yugo had somehow rolled over and was starting to hug her in his sleep. Rin thought about kicking him away or waking him up… but this didn’t actually feel so bad. She had already given him one rude awakening today, why bother with another?  Rin gave a little sigh before snuggling into Yugo’s grip and closing her eyes. She could get used to this.


End file.
